Binding To The Shadows
by Hisoillua
Summary: The King of Darkness is 3rd ranked in the 8 Demon Kings of Gehenna nothing is known of the deadly SheDemon apart from this. After making her return to Assiah the Vatican are stuck for what to do, Can they trust the demon that caused so much trouble in the past? Does she really intend to live like her Brother Mephisto?, Only time will tell. *just a warning, might not finish this so"


"_The Paladin is planning is raise the half breeds ?"_

"_That is his intent yes, I have also put myself up to care for them if he fails in raising them as human" _

"_And what do you think will happen, will they take their demon nature or human ?" _

"_One cannot be sure, Would you like to bet on it dear sister" _

"_If I must, If the half breeds are raised successfully as humans by Fujimoto, you are to stay in Gehenna for as long as I wish, what's your wager " _

"_I guess I shall wager the opposite, If the half breeds take on their demon form, I will continue to live in Assiah."_

* * *

><p>"Why are you always so fussed about my homework four-eyes, its boring" A rather handsome teenage boy with navy blue hair said to what seemed to be his twin brother as they walked along the town road.<p>

"Because its important Rin and you need to get it done" The other replied as he nudged the bridge of his glasses up with his finger.

"But its so lame. Man, you're not fun at all Yukio" The teenage boy sighed.

"I have to agree with Rin, Homework seems like quite the drag" A stranger called out from behind them, simultaneously the twin boys turned to see who had included themselves into their conversation. A somewhat tall woman stood before them, her straight black hair fell loosely down to her waist and her side bangs were pushed back with a true cross pin so they could see her emerald green eyes that shone in the near blinding sunlight.

The boy Rin smiled in agreement with her while Yukio seemed rather confused "You're a member of the True Cross Order ?" He asked, ignoring her comment about homework. The woman lifter her slim arms up to her pin,

"Oh this ?," She spoke like she forgot it was there "Yeah I guess I am"

"I havent seen you here before" Yukio paused for a moment "Sorry, what was your name ?"

"You can call me Ariana upper first class exorcist, Yukio is it?" She questioned but Rin left no room for him to reply

"Yeah, I'm Rin and Four eyes here is Yukio," He stopped for a second, looking at her attire. She wore a black knitted scarf around her neck that seemed to fit in with her, also black, trilby hat that sat upon her head rather nicely. A black dress which was accented with dark gray flowed down her slim figure, it had a medium-length, flared and layered bottom that switched between black and gray with a corset about the waist and no sleeves. The dress seemed tattered and old. Rin moved over to his brother and whispered "Her dress is almost as bizarre as Mephistos" To which his brother ignored.

"Upper first class exorcist ? I don't believe I've ever seen you before" Yukio continued his conversation while Rin walked off with a small black cat that appeared to have small yellow horns between its ears and two tails instead of one. "Are you a part of the Japanese branch ?"

"Actually yes, You see, I haven't been around for a while" Something seemed to click in Arianas head before she began talking again "I'm ashamed to admit it but I'm a little lost right now, do you think you could take me to The True Cross Academy?" She asked.

Yukio began to get suspicious "I was just on my way there with Rin but it seems he's gone with Kuro, Do you mind telling me what business you have there ?" Ariana had to think before answering Yukios question, which aroused a suspicion about her even further.

"I'm er..r meeting an old 'friend' of mine there" She was beginning to look more confidant as she thought about what she was going to say.

"Really, Who ?"

"Johann Faust.._*sigh*_...The fifth, you probably just call him Mephisto though"

Yukio escorted the strange woman to the school, almost in silence unable to think of conversation which wasn't much of a problem for Ariana since she was too busy admiring the town anyway. In the day the ceramic tile rooftops and sandstone walls made every building look delightful and the town itself had pleasing atmosphere. The pair came across a small candy store beside the road and before Yukio knew it Ariana was running over towards it admiring everything in the front window, "A candy lover huh ?" he commented

"Its all so wonderful, wouldn't you agree" She replied with drool escaping her mouth her voice filled with excitement "I want it so badly, but i have no money"

"I could get you something if you like" Yukio offered

"Nope, i have to get to the academy" Disappointment reigned in her tone as she continued with him towards the school.

Upon arrival at the front gates Ariana did not enter and Yukio noticed that Mephisto wasn't anywhere nearby either "Where is it you're meeting with him?"

"Oh inside,"

"Then why aren't you coming inside?" Yukio was increased convincing himself that something was up.

"Its rude to walk inside without being invited, is it not?"

"Oh Sorry, You can come through, Its okay you're meeting Mephisto and you're with me" Ariana walked forward a few paces more but stopped once again when she got just before the gate and seemed annoyed at herself.

"Are you kidding!" She yelled, "I seriously got the wrong brother!" Yukio then realised that it was Mephisto's Barrier stopped her from entry and reached for his shotgun, about to shoot he stopped.

"What do you mean wrong brother, What do you want with Rin!" That was when a familiar voice called out from behind him,

"Now, Now M.R Teacher. Theres no need to make a scene" It was Mephisto, His smile was as vibrant as ever as he lowered Yukio's shotgun "She means no harm to your brother, She merely wants him to allow her inside my barrier, Which is rather cowardly of you, Ariana."

"Cowardly! I dont think so, I would be inside that stupid barrier if I didnt get the wrong half breed"

"You would also be inside the barrier if you showed up here yourself my dear"

Yukio was confused and couldn't make any sense of the situation "She doesn't seem harmless Sir Pheles" Before Mephisto could reassure him Ariana began yelling again,

"Listen you brat, If i wanted to kill you or your brother i would of done it when we met!"

Mephisto seemed to be having all the fun in the world "The only way for you to enter this barrier is to come here yourself" Yukio asked what he meant, To him Ariana was right there yelling and angry in front of him and he didn't quite understand the situation "This is just a shadow of herself, A clone if you will so shooting it would be pointless, It would simply find its way back to her body, I'm guessing she is only using this one, so its thoughts and words or still her own but go ahead, Shoot"

Hesitant, Yukio lifted his shotgun once more and shot at Ariana. For a second it was like where she stood become etched in charcoal, her body changed to a shadowy mist, long grey wisps seemed to merge with others that were much darker, some near black, then suddenly everything it was fell to the smooth, cement road and became a shadow cast by nothing that quickly faded into the ground like there was no one there to begin with.


End file.
